dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Keisuke Yamanami
Keisuke Yamanami is one of Lord Amaymon's Knight and Mitsu Okita's sword master. Appearance Keisuke's appearance is that of a man in his early thirties with long wavy brown hair and grey eyes, with an eye patch over his right eye. He wears a slightly modified Shisengumi uniform, which consists of a haori and hakama under his flowered kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back. The function of the tasuki is to prevent the sleeves of the kimono from interfering with moving the arms. The haori is colored light blue, one of Japan's traditional colors, and the sleeves were trimmed with "light mountain stripes". Personality Keisuke is shown to have a gentle personality with a kind heart, and is often seen with a smile on his face. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Keisuke is a tremendously skilled master swordsman. After he was reincarnated into a Devil as a Knight by Lord Amaymon, Keisuke's prowess in swordmanship greatly enhanced, his sword skills supplemented with his trait as a Knight. Keisuke was capable of slicing through an army of Evil Dragons and Evil Beasts with great ease. Master Tactician: Keisuke is a master strategist, able to use cunning and effective combat tactics to gain a great advantage over his opponent as shown in his strategic versatility in fully using all the abilities of Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Military Arts: Immense Speed: As a Knight, Keisuke is capable of moving at God-like speed that is almost impossible to see. Equipment Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi '''(天叢雲剣, lit. "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"): A Holy Sword given to Keisuke by Heaven. It has the ability to control the wind, to cut fiercely cut through foes and redirect enemy attacks. It is said to rival both the original Excalibur and Durandal. It is also known as the '''Kusanagi no Tsurugi ("Grass-Cutting Sword"). Youkai: Due to the several rituals and such that he did in the past, Keisuke body became something like a nest of Youkai and he can release them from his body to attack his opponents. Some of the known Youkai inhabiting Keisuke are: * Mikinaw (ミキナウ, Mikinau), A Kappa, which are a race of water Youkai, Noted for having plates on their head and fondness for cucumbers. * Speculo (スペキュロ, Supekyuro), a Ungaikyo, which are Magic Mirror Youkai who are able to show the past of someone via someone related to them. * Kamaitachi (カマイタチ), a Youkai with ferret like features. * Nina (ニーナ, Nīna), a Nue, which are Chimera-like Youkai with the face of a monkey, the limbs of a tiger, and a snake for a tail. Trivia * His appearance is based off, Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku or just Shunsui Kyōraku, from Bleach. * In history, the day Keisuke died which was on March 20th, is by the lunar calendar February 23rd which is Mitsu Okita's birthday. * Three out of four of the known Youkai inhabiting Keisuke are named after things from other anime and language spellings. ** Mikinaw is named after the brightest star in a group of stars the make a rough oval shape. ** Speculo is Latin for glass. ** I think you all know what Nina is named after. * Keisuke like sake. * His birthday is February 5th. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Lord Amaymon's Peerage Category:Dr Drumkit